Aaron West
'Aaron West '''is one of the characters in the ''Were-Creatures ''series, first appearing in [[Were-Creatures|''Were-Creatures]]. He is a human actor that has starred in a good amount of high-grossing films since his debut after graduating high school. As a Host, he has a total of four Spirits as of Were-Creatures THETA, consisting of the Japanese warlord Oda Nobunaga, German war hero of the Allies Olaf Hasselhoff, the god of the sea Poseidon and King Arthur's adoptive father Sir Ector. Appearance Aaron as a fair skin tone color and his eye color is dark blue. He is semi-athletic in his physique and had slightly messy black hair. He wears a plain red headband around his head and the two ends on the back go down to his shoulders. He wears a black tank top with two light blue arcs on the bottom right area and a light blue bear print on the left chest area. He wears a dog tag necklace with a bear print on the center. He wears a black armband around his right wrist and a black armband around his left bicep. Her had a tattoo of a bear print on his right shoulder. He wears a pair of blue jeans with a black claw mark-like design on the thighs and a pair of light blue sneakers with white fronts, a black flame pattern on the sides and white soles on his feet. For his sleepwear, he wears a pair of black boxer briefs and his for his swimwear, he wears a pair of blue swim trunks and a pair of sunglasses on his head. For the Summer Festival, he wears a light blue yukata with a white butterfly pattern and a dark blue obi around his waist. He wears a pair of geta and a pair of white socks on his feet. In all three of these outfits, Aaron doesn't have his headband. Personality History Relationships Angel Holt Jason Daniel Bernard Ichigo Andrew Wolfe Ace West Quotes *"My name's Aaron. Aaron West. It's nice to meet you, Andrew!" (Introduction) *"Uh, guys, hate to be a burden, but we NEED A BIT OF HELP HERE!!" (While being captured by the Floral Scythe Parasite) *"Hey, Angel! Race ya to the ocean! Last one there's a slowpoke!" (Talking to Angel while at Auragate Beach) *"Me and Gwen'll stay here. Contact us with the walkie-talkies in case things get tough." (Staying with Gwen outside the Abandoned School) *"Uh... Hey there, Duncan! You look... um... good and totally... not at all purple... Heheheh..." (Reaction to Duncan Jones covered in paint) *"Hey! You stop messing around with my best friend right now, Duncan! I'm not gonna let you use Angel as your personal puppet anymore!" (Showing his determination to save Angel from the possessed Duncan Jones) *"Huh? I don't feel that cold. In fact, I feel very warm!" (Claiming to not feeling cold at Mount Everfrost) *"H-HEY! Don't go touching Mini-Ace without my permission!" (Yelling at Amy when she picks up Mini-Ace) *"Oh, I see what your bet is. So, you're saying that whoever ends up wetting themselves with their urine ends up losing in the end." (Response to Angel's bet) *"Urf... Normally I'd be calm under all of this pressure, but... I'M GONNA KILL THOSE F***ING DEMONS FOR THIS!!" (Enraged when he learns that the Pastry Pixie Sisters were the culprits for his sudden obesity) *"Great job, guys!" (Battle victory) *"Wow, you really know how to use that spellbook, Elizabeth!" (Part of battle victory with Elizabeth) Skills General Spirits Team Aaron is an adept team member in which he instantly chains into a combo. Though this skill is only active when Angel is also on the field. Gallery Trivia *His blood type is A. *He likes taking naps, his childhood teddy bear and sewing. *He dislikes syringes and extremely loud noises, like alarms. *His childhood teddy bear, Mini-Ace, was apparently made by Aaron when he was fifteen and was inspired by his father. *His birthday is May 27. *His family originated from Russia. **His great-great-great grandfather eloped to America from Russia in order to marry Aaron's great-great-great grandmother, who was American. **Due to his Russian background, Aaron's able to speak and understand Russian fluently. *In the original concept, Aaron was a were-bear. But due to the imbalance of playable human and were-creature characters, he was changed to a human. Category:Were-Creatures Category:Were-Creatures Allies Category:Males